


In Plain Sight

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Khan is hiding as John Harrison aboard the Enterprise and McCoy is a good dad for his son. Hijinks? Maybe?





	In Plain Sight

Khan stepped onto the ship and adjusted his glasses. They were part of his disguise - as poor a disguise as it was.  
He had changed his skin color, his face, and his eyes, but he couldn't change his posture, his stance, and his carriage.

He would be working with the Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, a southern man with a gruff but gentlemanly manner, usually. He evidently had a bite as well to offset this.

It was going to be interesting. The rank he had earned as John Harrison was Commander, but the CMO had seniority in spite of his lower rank.

He entered the sickbay to see McCoy, an older man with brown hair and bright blue eyes playing with a little boy with sandy blond hair and heterochromic eyes, the right one the same bright blue as the doctor's and the left a lovely sea green.

Khan shot a side-eyed glance at a group of nurses who had drawn together. His look sent them into a giggle. He was going to depend on that magnetism to keep himself safe. Most importantly, he would have to mesmerize the doctor, the captain, and first officer.

The first officer would be a problem, being a Vulcan, but he was sure with time he could it. The child jumped into McCoy's arms.

"There we are. Big hug." The doctor squeezed his son and turned. "Oh, Commander Harrison. How nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Doctor McCoy." "This is my son, Asher." "Hi!"

"Hello." Khan smiled and turned all his charm on the doctor.

"I look forward to working together, Doctor."

"Be good to have someone around who ain't a complete idiot." McCoy replied then easily turned away and set Asher down. "Now go play with Aunt Uhura and let me work, darlin'."

"But I wanna watch," he pouted.

"We've talked about this, Asher. You need to let me work when I need to."

The four year old trudged over to Yeoman Rand, who was waiting to take him to Uhura.

"I'll see you this evenin', darlin." McCoy smiled after his son. "Now, you, up on the table."

"Most parents would like their children to be so interested in their work," he said as he got onto the table.

"The problem is that Asher wants to help and helpin' gets him in trouble." McCoy pulled out a scanner and some sample syringes.

 

"How so?"

"Sickbay's full of chemicals, needles, and plenty of exciting things that can get a boy hurt, Harrison. He's poked himself with needles, tried to draw blood for tests... I blame myself. He's copyin' me. Some things, a kid just doesn't need to see."

"True enough, but you shouldn't blame yourself. He's a curious child who wants to learn and be like you."

"That's what worries me." McCoy leaned on the bed, reading the screens. "You're healthier than a horse."

"Thank you. I do my best to keep myself at best. Why does it worry you that he wants to be like you?"

"Because I'm a grumpy old man trying to keep children alive in a rusted death trap flying through the void."

"Well grumpy or not he sure seems to love you." McCoy smiled softly. "And I love him."

Khan found himself watching the man's face, smiling as well.

Meanwhile Asher was climbing into Kirk's lap and leaning against his chest.

"Hello, Asher. Banned from sickbay again?" Kirk stroked his hair.

"Uh-huh," he pouted.

"Well, Doc needs some space occasionally. You can always come hang out with me."  
   
"Daddy, won't let me watch." "He just doesn't want you to get hurt, Asher," Uhura said.

"Watching doesn't hurt me!"

"No, but trying to copy what your father does can, Asher. It worries him when you do that."

"...I'm just helping..." Asher muttered, folding his arms.

Spock came over and scooped him up. "Asher, Doctor McCoy is trained, but you are not. You would be a better help by not touching things. Instead think of other ways you could help. There are too many things to hurt yourself with in the sickbay." "... I could... talk to people... so they don't feel scared about shots..."

"That's an excellent idea. Talk to your father about that this evening."

"Okay!" "Now, do you want to ask the computer for information on Ora III for me?" "Yeah!" Kirk smiled as Spock returned to his station with Asher.

McCoy walked onto the bridge about an hour before the shift ended.

Asher ran to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo." McCoy lifted him onto his hip. "Makin' trouble?"

"No." He looked at Spock then back at his father. "Daddy, if I don't touch stuff can I watch you work? I can help without touching."

"I don't know, kiddo. You'd have to be ready to go if I told you to even then."

"... Okay."

"Good. Maybe tomorrow then. We need to get you some school as well. Now, who wants somethin' for dinner?"

"Me! Beef?”

"Yeah, sure. Beef." McCoy agreed. "Come on, kiddo."

"Spicy beef?" he asked with big, pleading eyes. Asher had a love for spice, to a point, but certainly more than most children his age/

"Oh, fine, spicy beef."

"Yaaay!" There were chuckles around the bridge as McCoy carried his son out.

"Cute kid." Sulu smiled. "Makes me wish I had one."

"Well the future's not written in stone, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said.

"Certainly not. And am wery glad it isn't." Chekov grinned.

"As am I, Mr. Chekov." Asher was set down across from Khan as McCoy got him his dinner. Spicy beef ramen. It was noodles, spicy beef broth, slices of beef, chopped green onion, and a sliced, hard boiled egg. It was one of Asher's favorite noodle dishes and his favorite way to eat spicy beef.

Harrison was eating a Vindaloo Curry and McCoy could practically feel the spice radiating from the dish.

Asher beamed when the bowl was set in front of him and began eating.

"Thai?" Khan inquired as McCoy settled down with his own bowl of shrimp grits.

"If it's good food why pass it up? Asher, slow down. Don't slurp." "Sorry, Daddy." Khan smiled. "What kind of noodles are you eating, kiddo?" "Spicy beef!"

Khan smiled. "Do you like spicy food?"  
"Uh-huh. What are you eating?"

"I'm eating Vindaloo Curry."

"Can I taste?"  
"It's very, very hot."

 

"Oh."

"If you really want a taste, I'll give you just a little, but be ready to dive for milk." Khan tore a piece of his Naan off and dipped it in the curry.

He and McCoy watched Asher chew it thoughtfully and swallow. "Yummy!"

Khan chuckled and scooped a little more into Asher's bowl when he turned pleading eyes on him. "Have at it."

McCoy shook his head fondly as his son did just that. "Asher." "Huh? Oh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Khan had made his voice silky and just the slightest hint throaty. He turned back to McCoy. "What were you working on in the lab today, Doctor?"

"Neutering tribbles so they're safe to have as pets." "Daddy said we can keep one when he does it!"

Khan leaned forwards, smiling lazily. "That sounds quite charming."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. Sure is hard to get frustrated with them purring."

"What effect does their purring exactly have on the system, Doctor? I haven't had a chance to observe them before."

"Their purring is almost like a mild tranquilizer. Even affects Vulcans, for all Spock may insist that he's immune."

"So, it relaxes the nervous and muscular systems?"

"It does."

"Have you considered using them as a replacement for mild painkillers?"

"I might test that once they're safe. Tribbles reproduce at alarming rates, so right now they're not safe to have as a pets. I keep them in stasis when I'm not working with them."

"So I've heard. They must have a plethora of natural predators."

"I might test that once they're safe. Tribbles reproduce at alarming rates, so right now they're not safe to have as a pets. I keep them in stasis when I'm not working with them."

"A wise precaution." Khan demurred.

"Well we've seen first hand how devastating tribbles can be.:

"Really?"

"A man named Cyrano Jones gave one to Lieutenant Uhura a few months back and it spiraled out of control in three days."

"Amazing. And they got everywhere?"

"Even in the food processors."

"How did that happen?"

"They got into the vents." Asher tugged on McCoy's sleeve. "Daddy, I finished.."

"Do you want something else, darling?"

"... Cookie?"

"All right. Chocolate chip?"

"Yeah!" "Manners, Asher." "May I have a cookie please, Daddy?" He smiled and kissed his son's head. "That's my boy. I'll get it."

Khan smiled as he watched. It was nice to see a genuinely good father. Now... Why was he immune to his charms? With a slight shift of his frame, he elicited several sighs from around the room.

Perhaps the doctor simply had no interest in anyone. Perhaps he still pined for Asher's mother. She clearly was not present, and there had been no comments about her. A sore subject perhaps.

That would make his job more difficult. But perhaps he could simply sway the doctor to his side without the usual manipulations.

The key might lay with his son. He brought Asher a large, chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk. Asher broke the cookie in hand and held out half to his father.

McCoy accepted it and they dipped from the same glass, enjoying each other.

Khan smiled as he watched. With dessert finished Asher scampered over to Spock, who had his harp with him. He was lifted into the Vulcan's lap, and his large hands guided the much smaller fingers along the strings to pluck a simple melody.

"Never was much for the harp." McCoy grunted as they listened to him play. "Little guy's still too small to hold the fiddle yet, though."

"Well I'm sure between you and Mr. Spock he'll be good at plenty of instruments."

"Has a real nack for it." There was pride in that Southern voice.

"So I see." Asher was now repeating the melody on his own, though Spock was ready to gently correct him if needed. The child seemed to be a musical prodigy almost, and McCoy preened over his son with ease.

"His mother must be proud." Khan casually stated.

McCoy stiffened for a moment. "... Asher doesn't have a mother. Not really. I mean biologically he does, but... he's the result of an alien experiment. They thought they could play God and create life and have control over death."

"...That's awful. I apologize. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine. He doesn't remember it. He didn't... wake up, I guess... until we were away, but his mother... we have no idea who she was."

"I'm sorry." And Khan was surprised to find he meant it.

"Not your fault. Worked out in the end for the most part."

"He certainly seems very happy."

"He does, and I believe he is. I just wish we'd have a proper shore leave someplace he could run and play without worry of running into something or someone."

"Perhaps we'll have one soon."

"Maybe." The mess grew quiet as soft, clear notes came from Spock's harp but not his fingers. His hands were still as Asher's glided over his instrument, his mismatched eyes closed.

They listened, spellbound, as the child created notes fit for the angels.

When he stopped playing and opened his eyes everyone was silent, almost afraid to move and break the spell he had just put on them all.

The child stared around with wide eyes.

"... What?" he asked softly.

"That was very beautiful, son." McCoy held an arm out to him.

Asher slipped off Spock's lap and scampered to him for a hug.

McCoy pulled him close. "You play so well now, Asher."

"It's really fun, Daddy." "Perhaps we should start piano lessons as well," Spock said.

"That would be nice to hear... A duet on harp and piano." Khan murmured.

"Yeah!" McCoy smiled. "If you want to learn then you may. I'll teach you the fiddle when you're big enough to hold it." "Are there no child-sized violins?"

"Well... The one I have is special. My daddy taught me on it." McCoy explained.

"I see, and you wish to carry on the tradition." He nodded.

"Someday, maybe Asher will be teaching my grandkids." McCoy chuckled as he squeezed his son and let him go to play with Jim.

"Slow down, Bones. He's not even five yet. Whoa!" He swung the boy up. "Hey, rocket!" "I'm almost five, Uncle Jim!"

"Yeah, almost. And what do you think of girls?" Jim asked, tickling him.

He wrinkled his nose. "Girls have cooties." They laughed. "What about Auntie Noyta?" "No." "Why not?" "Because she's a grown up."

Uhura smiled and laughed. "We lose all our cooties when we turn twenty apparently."

"Apparently," the Captain grinned. "Uncle Jim, can we play Go Fish?" "We absolutely can play Go Fish."

"Can Harrison and Daddy play too?"

"If they want to. Why don't you ask if they want to play? And it's Mr. Harrison." "Oh. Daddy, Mr. Harrison, do you wanna play, too?"

"I'd love too." Khan smiled.

"I'll get the cards," said McCoy.

They played three rounds of the game before it was late enough that McCoy declared it Asher's bedtime.

"Awww." "I know, come on."

Asher sighed and McCoy picked him up. "Come on, kiddo."

"Night, Uncle Jim. Night, Uncle Spock," he yawned.

"Night, Tiger." JIm waved.

"Good night, Asher." McCoy carried him out and helped him get ready for bed.

"Now get in your den, cottontail." He told the boy.

Asher giggled as he crawled under his covers, and his father pulled up the child-friendly story of Peter Cottontail.

"Once upon a time, there was Peter Cottontail... And he was a troublemaker." He began as he always did and by the time Peter had helped Mr. McGregor re-plant and weed his garden to make up for what the greedy bunny had stolen, Asher was fast asleep.

The doctor smiled and kissed his son's head. "Goodnight, cottontail," he whispered.

 

In the morning, John slipped into the mess hall for breakfast and found the Doctor sitting with Spock and the Captain at a table, Asher beside him. The Augment in disguise made his way to his own, solitary table, letting his hips swing easily as he moved.

Kirk glanced over, Spock was busy chiding Asher on his manners, and McCoy didn't seem to notice... or care.

The Augment went out of his way to be lazy and sensual as he ate his breakfast and idly pretended to be reading a datapad.

The effect was ruined when a hyper little bunny darted boldly into his lap. "Good morning!" Asher crowed.

"Oh!" Khan smiled and hugged the child. "Good morning, Asher."

"Daddy said we're going to a planet where thoughts come true!"

"That sounds marvelous. What are you going to think about?" Khan sipped his tea.

"Horses! And Peter Cottontail! And... and Jack and the Beanstalk!"

"That's quite something. Perhaps I could help you climb the Beanstalk." Khan suggested.

 

"Yeah! Daddy and Uncle Jim and Uncle Spock too!"

"Perhaps we can have a picnic when we get near the top." Khan smiled.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," said McCoy.

Khan turned his head up to the doctor standing over them. "But I enjoy getting ahead of myself, Doctor. It can be quite a bit of fun, wouldn't you say?" He gave him a charmingly innocent smile.

"Not when my boy's involved."

"Oh. Well, of course there is the matter of safety to consider." Khan felt rather as if he had been slapped. What made the doctor such a cold fish?

Was the man just asexual or just a pure parent?" "Asher, remember off-ship rules." The boy nodded. "Always be with you, Uncle Spock, Uncle Jim, or Uncle Scotty."

"Good. Now come on, let's let Mr. Harrison finish his breakfast."

"Okay." Scotty came over. "Who wants to help me order around some new Ensigns?"

 

Asher ran off with Scotty. "I will!"

McCoy meanwhile, leaned over Khan. "Listen... Mr. Harrison, my son has decided to become rather attached to you. I just want some assurance that you won't let him get too far ahead of himself. He runs risks when he does."

 

"Too far ahead of himself, Doctor?"

 

"He has talents that can make him dangerous when frightened and I need to keep an eye on him. I don't need you encouraging him to do things that are dangerous."

"My apologies, Doctor. I will do better to reign myself in around him." "See that you do. If he gets hurt under your care it's on you."

"Doctor." Khan stood up and took a long, peeved sip of his tea, finishing the cup and his breakfast in a fell swoop. "I have been nothing but friendly and conscientous towards you both. I don't understand what it is you have against me, but I am not careless. I would not let your son or anyone else's come to harm in my care. You, on the other hand, might have to watch yourself." And out he went in a huff, temples pounding. The nerve of that man! That... That... American!

He kept away from the doctor for the rest of the day, seething, even as they prepared to go planetside.

He was so angry that he conjured the London once down on the planet's service and angrily settled in to be served by Jean - the maitre'd he remembered so well from his brief time in the States before everything had gone to hell - and to have his meal cooked by Chef Ramsey himself. He opened the menu to peruse, still peeved at the world and one Southern Doctor in particular. "Jean, bring me a bottle of the Far Niente Cabernet and put it into a carafe to air, please."

Asher was enjoying friendly horses and Peter Cottontail under Spock's watchful eye as McCoy and Kirk engaged in a card game nearby with Old West cowboys.

"So, what was that tiff at breakfast?" Kirk questioned. "You and Mr. Harrison not getting along?"

"Apparently me bring protective of Asher is being against him in his opinion."

"You can be a bit too much when it comes to him, Bones."

"Jim, you know what Asher can do, even without meaning to, and... he's my little boy. You know my story, how my first was..."

"Bones, I know. But Harrison doesn't and he came with excellent references. Apparently, he has a very large family - 72 cousins, neices, and nephews in total and he knows all of them by name and their birthdays." Kirk told him. "So he must miss them. He might see you warning him off as being abrasive, even hateful."

"Jim, I just don't want to go down that road again. I'm not taking chances with Asher."

"No, you shouldn't. I'm not saying to." Jim leaned on his elbow. "But you should apologize."

 

"Once he's cooled off."

"Well, I intend to go over and eat at the place he's managed to come up with. It's the London."

"Have fun. Take Asher won't you?"

"Of course. I think Asher would love it, and I think you and Spock should tag along."

"No thanks. I'd rather let Harrison cool down."

"All right then. I'll tell him you're looking for him after he's had a chance to relax."

"Fine."

Kirk laid down his hand. "Straight flush."

"... All right get out of here. Go eat."

Kirk raked in his winnings and laughed. "Come on, Spock! Come on, Asher! We're going to lunch!"  
Khan looked up when Jean brought over two extra tables and pushed them against his own. "What's going on, Jean?"

"Guests, sir. A Captain Kirk and Asher."

"I didn't have any guests, Jean."

"It seems you do now, sir." Asher came running to him.

"Hello, Asher." Khan smiled at the child. "Are there children's seats, Jean?"

"Yes, sir. I will get one now." Kirk came over and sat down. "Nice place."

"It's the London as it was in 2017, New York. Before the Eugenics Wars broke out." Khan informed the Captain.

"Very nice." Asher climbed into the child's booster. "Uncle Jim, will you help me read?"

"Of course." Kirk read through the list. "...What are you having, Khan?"  
"I'm starting off with the seared scallops with toasted slices of baguette and the lemon butter sauce." Khan told the Captain.

"... Asher's allergic to most seafood."

"...Is he so badly allergic that smelling it will hurt him?" Khan questioned wearily. "In that case, I'll have one of the house salads - the one with apple matchsticks and orange dressing."

"He can be around it he just can't eat it."

"...Captain, I did not intend to feed him one of them."

Kirk looked over the menu and sighed. "Come on, Asher, lets make a place you'll actually eat it. Sorry, Mr. Harrison, as much as I might enjoy eating here Asher wouldn't, and I need to make sure he actually eats lunch."

"...Why don't you ask the chef to make something ala carte? It's the London: They will accomodate."

"I would rather go with something I know for sure that he'll eat."

"...Well, then, by all means." Khan opened the menu again. "Jean, I'll have the lobster risotto."

"Very good, sir. And for you, Captain?"

"I don't know that we're staying." Kirk said.

"...Do you have Macaroni and cheese?" Asher piped.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Asher. How do you like it?" "With chicken, and tomatoes, and bacon, and spicy!"

"What kind of cheese?" Jean wrote down the details.  
Khan, resigned to not getting rid of his uninvited guests, answered. "A medium cheddar, Jean."

"Very well, sir."

"Then I'll have the foie gras." Kirk delightedly replied.

"An excellent choice."

Khan sighed and folded his menu. "And a Scottish kiss, strong as you can make it, Jean." He folded his hands under his chin. "Well, out with it. Why are you here?"

"Good food, first of all. I mean when am I going to get this chance again?"

"...Never. The London was bombed with New York."

"Exactly."

"It surprises me that you heard of it." Khan sat back.

"I like the research different and occasionally random things... especially when I'm hungry," he chuckled.

"Well, I understand that." Khan chuckled. Jean returned with their appetizers. "Are we ready to order our entrees?"

"Captain?" Kirk nodded.

"I'll have the Beef Wellington." Khan handed over the menu.

"The roasted rack of lamb for me," said Kirk.

"Of course. One of our specialties. And what would you like, little one? May I recommend the short ribs?"

"What's that?"

"They're beef ribs with vegetables and polenta, which is a kind of hot cereal." Jean explained. "You can eat them with your fingers, if you want."

"Oh. Okay!"

"They will be out shortly." Jean told them, writing down their orders.  
Khan took a deep sip of his cocktail. "Well, Captain, is this a social call or am I on duty?"

"If you were on duty I wouldn't be allowing you to drink," he smiled.

"Granted. Then I think I'd like to call you simply Jim, if you'll do me the favor of calling me John."

"Sure thing, John."

Khan finished off the rest of his cocktail and a waiter whisked it off for a refill. "Well, Asher, have you had your adventure up the beanstalk yet?"

"No, but Uncle Spock took me up a really big tree!" Jim chuckled. "Yes and Uncle Spock hit his head on the tree didn't he?" The boy giggled. "Yeah, it was funny!"

Khan found himself chuckling. Interrupted as his lunch plans had been, it was better to laugh in good company than stew alone and the good Captain was just as charming - though less intriguing than the Doctor.

 

After lunch they walked along with Asher.

"I wish I had been able to see Washington DC before the Eugenics wars. It must have been magnificent." They had fallen on the subject of history. "The monuments, the statuary... The seat of government."

"I think that can be arranged." Ahead, Asher sat down in the grass with a sigh. "What's the matter, rocket? Tired?"

"Yeah..." He yawned. "I wanna nap..."

"Well lets go find your dad and Spock," he said picking him up.

"And then perhaps this world will have found a way to reproduce the Jefferson Memorial." Khan agreed, walking with them. He was still pleasantly drunk and enjoying the walk. With one hand, he fluffed Asher's hair.

The tot batted his hand sleepily.

Khan cooed in Hindi to him, slipping into his native tongue easily and with a touch of nostalgia.

Kirk walked off to where he'd left McCoy and Spock.

"He's been fed and now he's tired, Bones." The man swung Asher into his arms.

"Good."

McCoy kissed his hair and stood up. "Let's find a nice, quiet cottage."

Jim chuckled as Asher was already asleep in his father's arms. "Have a good nap, Bones."

Khan's eyes were soft and slightly misty as he watched the Doctor and his son go off. Kirk took one look at his eyes, turned slightly and shook his head. "I'm going to go find Sulu and go shooting."

He headed off, and Spock jumped down from the tree. He looked at Khan for a moment as if wondering if he should speak or leave the man alone.

Khan came back to himself. "Mr. Spock?"

"... Out of sorts, Mr. Harrison?" the Vulcan asked after a brief and slightly awkward pause. Of the three he was the most controlled, and Khan privately thought to himself, the most likely to be either heterosexual or asexual. That or the fabled Vulcan control was more impressive than he realized. Spock almost never gave him more than a glance unless Khan was speaking to him or at a meeting. There was an interest, unlike McCoy, but the exact nature of Spock's interest was... difficult to pin down.

"In a way." The Augment vaguely answered.  
"If I may make an observation: You have a special operations background." Spock stated.

"I do. What of it?"

"Either unconciously or not, you have sexually manipulated almost every officer on this ship." Spock's neutral tone forbade offense. "I do not doubt it was part of your training, but if you wish to make progress in certain quarters, it might be wise to turn that part of your personality down a notch."

"Just what are you... insinuating, Mr. Spock?"

"Merely that you are an aesthetically pleasing man doubtless used to getting the things and people he wants." Spock stepped back slightly. "If I have offended, I do not mean to. I merely wish to advise that if you perhaps relaxed and allowed more of your personality to show through this shield you've built that you might have more success."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Spock." "Very well. I'm sure Doctor McCoy will be content to keep you at arm's length," he said, turning away.

Khan frowned and sighed through his nose. "Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Mr. Harrison?"

The Augment had no idea how to phrase the question he wanted to ask. "Nothing. Good day, Mr. Spock."

"Good day, Mr. Harrison." With that he was left alone.

"Good day, Mr. Harrison." With that he was left alone.

McCoy and Asher had a long, luxurious nap and then finally, they conjured Asher's desired beanstalk.

"Lets climb it, Daddy!"

"All right, all right. Come on, look at the way the twists - they're just like a hill. We can walk right up."

They started up with McCoy holding his son's hand just in case.

"This planet is really impressive." McCoy commented. "This beanstalk must be a mile into the air. Keep hold of my hand, Asher."

"Okay, Daddy.

As they continued to climb, they stopped to rest. "Wow. You can see very far from up here, can't you, Cottontail?"

Finding it higher than the tree Spock had take him up Asher chose not to look but instead to seek the safety his father's arms and darkness of burying his face in the man's warm chest and listening to his comforting heartbeat.

"Cottontail?" A familiar voice questioned as Khan heaved himself over the vine they were on. "Did I hear that right?"

McCoy scowled at once. He had kept anyone from hearing the nickname, keeping it for just him and Asher know, at his son's insistence, too. Something for just two of them. "I suggest, Mr. Harrison, you forget ever hearing that."

"It's gone already. Shall I throw myself off the stalk to make sure?" Khan replied.

"I'd rather not have anyone with broken bones if we can manage it. Asher? Baby?" "Wanna get down."

"Is it a little too high?" McCoy stood up and held him. "Come on."

He started back down the beanstalk. Asher lay his head on the doctor's shoulder.

"How did you climb up this far?" McCoy gruffly asked the Augment. "You have to have legs like steel."

"Maybe I do, or maybe I just like climbing."

"Maybe it's both in other words." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"I suppose." Asher was lightly dozing when they reached the ground. "Hey, sleepyhead, you just had a nap," McCoy chuckled.

"I'm tired." Asher sighed, snuggling in.

"Do you want to go back to the Enterprise?"

"Yes, please."

Okay." He opened his comunicator. "Jim, Asher and I are heading back."

"All right. Just take it easy, Bones."

"Sure. See you later. McCoy to Enterprise." "Scott here." "Beam me up."

"Beam us both up, Mr. Scott." Khan crisply stated.

"Aye. Stand by."

"You don't have to come up just because we are." McCoy gruffly told him.

"Am I not allowed to do as I please and return to the ship if I so desire?"

"Of course you are. Within certain boundaries."

"Such as?"

"Such as not following me and Asher around at all times. It's awful closer to an awful ugly word."

"Are you hinting at me being a stalker, Doctor?" "And if I am?"

Khan glared at him briefly. "...I am not stalking you. I enjoy your son's company. As I enjoy yours. I simply wished to be - To be -" He fell silent. "...I will not trouble you further."

"Look,... I don't mean to come off as strong as I do, but... I got a reason to be so protective of Asher."

"All parents have such reason." The Augment coldly replied. "It was one thing I appreciated about you: That you are a caring and protective Father."

McCy glanced at his son. Fast asleep again. "My ex-wife aborted our daughter," he said softly.

Khan's eyes widened and the transporter beam took them both.

Once back on the ship McCoy motioned for him to follow, and the Augment followed him to his quarters. He put Asher to bed and returned to the other man. "I wanted her, I was happy at the idea of being a father, but she... I came home one day and she all but sang about what she had done."

"I'm so sorry." The Augment quietly told him, then murmured in Hindi. "Aapake dukhon ke lie koee shabd nahin hain."

"When I got Asher... I swore I'd never let anything or anyone hurt him."

"I understand." The Augment nodded. "Better than you think. I would never hurt Asher, or you. Nor do I want to hurt anyone else on this ship."

"I'm glad, but no matter what I'll be protective. You're still a stranger. I trust him with the others because I know them, I've survived more than I probably should have with them, especially Jim and Spock. I need time to trust you with my son."

Khan bowed his head in acknowledgment. "...I will... Attempt to be more distant, Doctor."

"Thank you. I just... if anything happened to him... I don't care about myself nearly as much, but my little boy... anyone tries to hurt I will break my oath as a doctor and do a LOT of harm."

"Doctor... If anyone hurts your son, you will not need to break your oath." Khan promised him, before turning. "Now, I believe we should both go to bed."

"Good night, Harrison."

"Good night, Doctor."

 

McCoy woke in the morning to a small, warm body crawling up beside him. In fact... the little frame was too warm.

"Asher?" He sat up. "Asher, do you feel all right?"

 

His son was shivering though his face was hot and flushed with fever.

"Asher, you have a fever, baby. Let's go to medbay." McCoy put his arms around the boy.

"Okay, Daddy," he rasped through a dry throat.

He had Strep Throat - it seemed mild, just a simple case. McCoy tucked him into a medbay berth and gave him antibiotics.

He coughed miserably. "Daddy, I don't feel good." "I know, Cottontail."

Word got around the ship that Asher was sick. He got a few visitors - his uncles came together to try and cheer him up.

Scotty and Chekov reduced themselves quite freely to physical humor and some ridiculous charades.

Which left Khan temporarily in charge of Engineering. "Activate transporter. Thank you, Malik." Khan spoke into his secret communicator.

Meanwhile, Scotty and Chekov were having a dance off: The Kazwotsky kick versus the Scottish Jig.

Kirk seemed torn between amusement and horror, and Spock looked like he REALLY had no idea how to react beyond just staring at them. McCoy just shook his head.

"All right, out! It's time for Asher to rest." McCoy shooed them. "Go on! I'm sure there's work to do somewhere!"

"All right, all right," muttered Scotty as they left. Asher shivered even under his blanket.

"Here, Asher. Have some tea." McCoy set a thermos beside him. "I'll get you your soup."

He sipped his tea but really just wanted another blanket.

Khan slid in. "Hey. Heard someone's sick. How do you feel, kiddo?"

"Bad and cold."

"Want another blanket?" Khan reached into a cabinet.

"Uh-huh." He draped another blanket over the child as McCoy returned.

"Wondered when you'd show up." The doctor gruffly met him, setting down the tray with the bowl of soup on the bed table.

"Should I leave, Doctor?"

"No." McCoy sighed and sat down with Asher. "Stay. Asher likes you. Don't you, kiddo?"

"Yeah." He coughed and curled up tighter.

"Nasty sounding cough." Khan smiled and popped a small jar into the air. "Oh, look at this. What could it be?"

Asher looked at him.

"You know, there's nothing like a natural remedy." Khan offered Asher the jar. "It's from Georgia. And still sealed."

The boy didn't try to open it. He coughed and curled up as tight as he could. "Thank you..." McCoy reached out and scooped up his son, blankets and all, into his arms and held him close.

Khan sighed, brow furrowing. "...Get better soon, okay?" He rested a pale hand on the boy's shoulder and drifted out like a ghost.

Asher buried his face in his father's chest, soaking up the closeness.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll get better soon." McCoy picked up the jar of honey and set it beside the teacup on the bedside. Next time Asher needed fluids, he mixed a spoonful in.

His son finally fell asleep, and the doctor sighed. "Poor Cottontail."

The next morning, McCoy went to the replicator for ginger. "This is gonna taste funny, Cottontail, but it'll help your throat." He mixed the crushed ginger with honey on a spoon. "Suck it like a lollipop, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." He made a disgusted face the moment it touched his tongue.

"I know, it tastes funny. Just keep at it."

The boy pouted but obeyed, trusting his father.

When all the ginger and honey was gone, McCoy offered him a cup of hot lemonade with honey. "Here. Now see if you feel better."

He took a drink and sputtered. "Daddy, it's not tea."

"No, it's hot lemonade. It's got honey in it and the lemon helps."

"It's yucky," he said, handing it back.

McCoy shrugged. "Your loss." He sipped the drink. "Feel better?"

"A little." "Want some tea?" He nodded, so McCoy got him some peppermint tea and sweetened it.

McCoy kissed his head. "You'll be all better in a few more days."

Asher recovered within a week and was soon bouncing around again.

Just in time for McCoy to have a touch of strep and self-medicate by taking a few days off.

The crew rallied to keep Asher busy so the doctor could rest and recover.

Khan, meanwhile, had taken up the unenviable task of trying to make sure McCoy actually rested and healed. "No more reports."

"Get lost I'm almost done."

"Doctor, how many times do you have the same argument with Mr. Spock?"

"John, you have five seconds to walk away before I give you a vasectomy."

"Doctor, I can bench almost 300 pounds. Go to bed."

"Good for you. Now disappear."

"I can't disappear unless I would be completely destroyed by the application of an anti-matter bomb, Doctor." Khan pried the reports out of his hands. "Now go to bed before your little case of Strep becomes Sarcoidosis."

"Harrison!"

"If you wear out my name, I won't be able to replicate it."

"If I go to bed will you shut up?"

"If you go to bed, without a datapad, and with a bowl of chicken soup, and stay there until your throat's cleared up and you can speak without spitting, I will not say a word for a month."

"Make if three."

"I'll let you suture my lips closed."

"Fine."

Kirk stopped by to find McCoy actually in bed. "...Bones, are you dying?"

"Shut up."

"Who put you in bed and did they chain you to it?" Kirk sat down beside the bed. "Was there a whip involved?"

"Harrison, and a bet if I stay until I'm recovered he won't talk for three months."

"I thought you liked Harrison." Jim questioned.

"Not when he's pestering me when I'm doing reports. We're making another stop soon right," "That's right. A neutral market planet." "Will you take Asher down? Let him pick out something? If I'm not better I mean."

"Sure. l'll get Spock and the others to come. We'll make a day of it."

"Thanks, Jim. I want him to be able to get off the ship as often as he can."

"I get it, Bones. Don't worry." Kirk smiled.

McCoy was still not fully recovered when they stopped, so he didn't join on the trip planetside.

Asher was skipping down the market streets. "Can we find something to take back to daddy, Uncle Jim?"

"I'm sure we can, rocket. Hey, listen, you need to stay right by one of us while we're here, Asher. There's a lot of people. Okay?" "Okay."

"Hold my hand, Asher." Spock told him.

"Yes, Uncle Spock." They walked around when Asher spotted an sign with animals on it. "Uncle Spock, look!"

"What is it, Asher?" Spock looked. "Ah, a pet shop."

"Can we go in? Please?"

"All right. But just to look."

"Can we go in? Please?"

"All right. But just to look."

"Come on, you miserable cat!" snarled a voice over the squalls of a cub of some species.

Asher went to look at once and Spock had to rush to keep up. "Asher!"

Jim, Scotty, and Chekov were close behind. They came through the back door to find a man roughly stuffing a tiny, white tiger cub into a cage. The cub was dirty, small, and clearly underfed. He was crying out in fear and pain, and Asher was frozen in the doorway.

"Leave him alone!" He cried out, rushing forwards again.

"Asher!" "Mind your own business, brat!" He threw the cub into the cage, and something in Asher exploded. He had his father's sense of justice and hate for injustice. The man was thrown clear across the room by a bolt of electricity from Asher's hands to his chest.

"What the...?" The Orion tried to recover as Asher ran to free the tiger.

The child reached into the cage, and when he touched the cub the tiny animal stared into his eyes for a moment then crawled into his arms.

Spock picked up both child and cub. "Asher, are you all right?"

"Uh-huh, but she needs help, Uncle Spock."

"We'll get her help, Asher." Spock assured.

 

"Scotty, Chekov, see about him. Come on, Spock. Lets find someone who can help." "Aye, Captain," they said.

They found a local vetrinarian to examine the cub. "Don't worry, girl." The Pando cooed. "You're in good hands."

Asher was anxious and refused to leave to look at anything else.

She examined the cub gently. "All wounds can be healed." She slid her into a regenerator box. "There we go."

She looked at the group. "Who owns her?" "No-" "I do!" Asher all but shouted.

"Well, little one. She needs to stay here overnight to heal."

Jim and Spock looked at each other. "Asher-" "She's mine!" he insisted. "Rocket, listen-" "Uncle Jim, she's mine. She won't hurt anyone!"

"Asher, we live on a starship-"

"She's mine! I tamed her with my magic! She'll be okay, I promise, Uncle Jim!"

"...All right. Then we'll come back and get her tomorrow."

 

He hugged the Captain, and Jim sighed. "Bones is gonna kill me."

"Doubtless he will also make an attempt on my life." Spock replied.

"Come on, Asher, lets look for something for your father." "Okay!" They settled on an old collection of stories from various authors and returned to the Enterprise. McCoy was finishing a bowl of beef stew when they came in. He had spicy beef noodles waiting for Asher.

"Yay!" Asher dug into his bowl. "Daddy, I adopted a kitty!"

"A kitty?" He turned to frown at Jim and Spock. "More of a... tiger cub..." Jim admitted.

"Jim, a tiger?!" McCoy sat up and probably would have stood if he hadn't been bound by a bet.

"She's white and really little, Daddy, and some mean man was hurting her real bad!"

"Asher, a tiger grows up to be a very big cat. How are we going to feed her when she's as large as this room?"

"I'll find a way, Daddy." "Asher-" "She's mine now! I tamed her!" Asher very rarely yelled at his father.

McCoy gave him a look.

He bowed his head. "Sorry, Daddy..."

"...We'll keep the cub for now. But when she outgrows this ship, we will have to re-home her."

"... Okay... We got you a book, Daddy."

"Really? That sounds nice, Asher. Who is it by?"

"Lot of people!" "It's a collection, Bones."

"Well, bring it over. I'll see if there's anything I can read with you."

Spock handed him the large, hardcover book. as Asher went back to his noodles. "You and your noodles, Rocket." "They're yummy, Uncle Jim!"

"Yeah, they're yummy, but you have them almost every day."

"Have you tried them, Uncle Jim?" "... No." Asher held out his bowl and fork.

Jim took a scoop and tried it. "Well, they are tasty. Nice and hot too."

The boy smiled and promptly offered the bowl and fork to Spock. "No thank you, Asher. I don't eat meat."

"Oh. Okay, so you're a plant-eater."  
"Ya know." Leonard drawled. "Technically the stuff that comes out of the replicator never was part of a living animal, so you could eat it."

"Yeah! Yeah! Please, Uncle Spock." He looked down into Asher's big, mismatched eyes.

"Very well." He accepted a bite.

It was spicy, savory, and better than he expected.

"Delicious." He finally stated.

He handed the bowl back, and Asher continued eating happily.

"I think tomorrow I'll be up and about." McCoy hummed.

"Glad to hear it, Bones. We'll leave you be now." Spock and Kirk retreated, and Asher finished his dinner.

"Come here, Cottontail." McCoy smiled at his son.

He gulped down the broth and scampered over to sit in his father's lap.

McCoy held him close. "We'll go get the cub tomorrow together."

"Okay, Daddy."

McCoy kissed his son's head. "You have a big heart, Asher."

"I do?"

"Yes. It's a huge heart."

"Why?" he asked, leaning against his father's chest and listening to his voice reverberate in his chest.

"Because you've tried to squeeze so many things and people into it. And whenever it seems full, you stretch your heart a little further."

He ran a hand through his son's sandy hair. "I'm proud of you for wanting to help the tiger, Cottontail, but you can't keep every hurting animal."

"I know, Daddy. But I can keep one, right?"

He sighed. "One."

"Thank you, Daddy." Asher snuggled into his father.

"You're welcome, baby." He accompanied them to get the cub the next day.

Harrison smiled when he saw McCoy out of bed and ran a thumb over his lips, zippering them shut. McCoy gave him a triumphant look.

Asher waved. "We're going to get my tiger!"

The look on Khan's face when he wanted to ask and couldn't was priceless and McCoy was laughing all the way down to the surface of the planet.

The vet was waiting for them with the cub when they arrived. Asher ran over.

"Hello, I'm Doctor McCoy. We're here for the cub." He introduced himself to the Pando.

"Hello, Doctor. The cub is ready to go, but I do recommend stopping at another pet store to get things for her."

"Of course. That was where we were going next." McCoy assured.

"Good. Here she is." She handed the tiny cub to Asher.

"Hello, Nala." Asher hugged her gently.

"Nala?" He looked up at McCoy. "... Should I name her something else, Daddy?"

"No, it's a cute name. I just wondered where you heard it."  
"Mr. Harrison told me he had a cat named Nala."

"Oh did he?" "Yeah. He said it was from a movie."

"A movie is a good place to get a name from. Come on. We need to get her some supplies."

"Okay, Daddy!" They bought food bowls, meat for her, toys, a big litter box, a cat bed, and more toys. Asher was so proud when he brought Nala onto the bridge.

"And there's the new mascot." Kirk smiled as soon as they saw the tiger. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Oh my goodness," gasped Uhura. "This is Nala, Auntie," Asher beamed.

"She's darling! Bring her here where I can see her, Asher."

He scuttled over and handed her the cub. "She's nice 'cause I tamed her." McCoy smiled and stroked his son's hair.

"She is very sweet." Uhura stroked her.

The cub made happy sounds and relaxed. Spock came over and soon had the cub. Nala went limp, closed her blue eyes, and her tongue poked out as the Vulcan stroked and scratched her, the picture of content kitty.

"A most charming animal." Spock commented.

He handed her back to Asher as Khan came on the bridge with Scotty. "Get her have ye, laddie?" "Yeah. This is Nala."

Khan's eyes lit up when he saw the tiger cub and heard the name.

He approached and tapped the boy. Asher smiled up at him.

Khan's long fingers stroked Nala's head and back.

The cub relaxed and yawned.

The Augment smiled as he admired her and then fluffed Asher's hair.

The boy giggled and wriggled away.

The bridge crew - with the exception of Jim, who knew about the bet - glanced at each other, not understanding why Mr. Harrison was so quiet.

The Captain smirked and scooped Asher and Nala onto his lap.

"Captain Asher, why don't you tell Mr. Sulu to take us to Warp Two and continue on course?"

"Okay! Warp Two, Mr. Sulu, and stay on c... course." "Good job, baby," McCoy preened.

"Thank you, Captain Asher." Kirk smiled down at him.

"You're welcome, Uncle Jim." "We will make an officer out of him yet," Spock said. "Aye. He'll know more about Starfleet and starships than most at the Academy," Scotty grinned.

"If I have my way, he'll be Captain in three years." Kirk smiled down at him. "Now, is Doctor McCoy cleared for duty?"

"I am indeed, Jim."

"Good. Then get down to sickbay. Let's get the day started."

"Yes, Captain."

Khan saluted the Captain and stepped into the lift to continue his own duties.

Nala grew quickly, bottle fed by Asher, with help from the adults. She out grew her litter box, so they had to get creative and build her a much bigger one. It was comically large, but since she didn't have an enclosure she couldn't just go where ever she was, she had to use a box. Tamed by Asher's magic, she was harmless and seemed to just know that she should never bite or bat at someone with claws.

Harrison kept his promise and didn't speak to or around the doctor for three months. It drove McCoy crazy.

Mostly because when Harrison needed something he would make gestures and force the doctor to guess until he finally just wrote down what he needed. He seemed to enjoy frustrating the man first, though. Nala was bundle of loving energy and would bounce around with Asher or play tug-o-war with him, and she adored McCoy as well, sometimes even leaving Asher at night to sleep with the doctor in a purring heap.

In short, life went on. Harrison was still the teasing, fond son of a gun. Jim was reckless and impatient. Spock was logical.

All the changed was the growing tiger really, but while McCoy currently stood by his choice that she would not stay with them forever something was about to happen that would change his mind.

They were on shoreleave on another "safe" planet and Asher and Nala were playing in a field of flowers while McCoy and Harrison took samples.

Spock was nearby, watching Asher and tiger. Nala was almost a year old, and Asher was getting close to six. The planet was thought to be safe, so the Vulcan was not as alert as he probably should have been and was taken by surprise as a result.

The worms burst out from underground all around them and McCoy let out a sharp cry as Harrison dragged him away from one's cavernous maw. "Asher!"

Spock was sent flying by one of the worms, and Asher screamed. Nala snarled and lunged for the worm coming at the boy, digging her impressive fangs and claws into it.

"Asher!" McCoy tried to lunge out, but Harrison stopped him.  
"Stay here. I'll get him." The Augment jumped onto one of the worm's backs and began running out towards the boy. McCoy went to Spock, tricorder out.

Nala's angry, vicious sounds filled the air along with pained sounds from the worm she was savaging. McCoy had never seen her act aggressive, not even in play.

Harrison picked both up and Nala refused to let the worm go at first. "Come on, Nala!"

She growled. "Nala, release," he commanded. She let go and began trying to wriggle from his arm.

"Come on, Nala." Khan grunted, pulling towards where the Vulcan and doctor were and breaking into a sprint.

She got free and bolted for McCoy when he called her name, fearing she would run back to the worms.

As soon as the tiger and Commander reached them, Spock ordered. "Energize!" And the group was beamed safely up to the Enterprise.

Nala rubbed against McCoy and licked Asher when Khan put him down. The boy hugged her. "Daddy, Nala, saved me!"

"I saw, Asher." McCoy hugged him. "Come here, Nala."

She came over and shoved her head under his arm in a plea to be pet and scratched.

"Good girl." McCoy cooed to her, rubbing her head and ears. "Good girl."

She happily licked him and Asher, who giggled. Kirk came running in. "Spock told me what happened. Are you guys all right?"

"Thanks to Nala, yes. Spock, don't slip out, you're coming down to medbay. You have cracked ribs."

He sighed. "Very well, Doctor." "Jim, take Asher and Nala to get something to eat. A treat after what happened. Nala really deserves one. You should have seen her."

"I wish I had. Come on, Nala."  
"Harrison, you come down too. You were going like a maniac: Your adrenals must be off the charts." McCoy told the Commander.

"All right." Asher and Nala followed Kirk out. They had ice cream for a treat, chocolate cookie dough for Asher and strawberry for Nala, who happily got it all over her muzzle as she lapped it up.

McCoy couldn't stop babying over Nala after that. There was no question of finding a new home for her anymore.

Nala, of course, soaked up the attention and loved them all as she always did.

They were on their way to their next destination from a spaceport when the cough started. The Cough was significant because it came from someone who never got sick and it didn't respond to any of McCoy's treatments.

Harrison was sick, and McCoy had no idea with what or how to treat it. He only knew it wasn't contagious, so he got plenty of comfort cuddles from Asher and a growing Nala.

"It's just a cough." The stubborn commander told the Doctor. "It will pass... surely."

"Who's the doctor here, Harrison." "You are, Daddy!" Asher pipped up from where he and Nala was snuggling the sick commander.

"That's right, Asher, I am. So listen to the doctor." He sternly told the Augment.

"Yes, sir," he sighed and tickled Asher.

Asher giggled and hugged Khan's neck. "...Mr. Harrison, there's something sticky on your neck." The boy pulled away his hands covered in lymph.

McCoy moved fast, scooping his son from the bed and shooing him out to find Spock with Nala tailing along then began checking Khan over once more.

"You are sweating lymph..." McCoy was appalled. "John, you are sweating lymph! I have to get you on an IV drip. Does it hurt anywhere? I can give you something if it does."  
"Doctor." Harrison spoke softly. "There is nothing you can do."

 

"... You know what's happening... don't you?"

"I am afraid... I do. It's a plague designed to target a specific group of people. They call it the Augment Plague."

"Augment Plague?"

"Yes. Created at the end of the Eugenics wars. The only effective weapon against the Augments - Us. We had to hide in stasis. We did hide, for hundreds of years."

"You... holy shit..." "I am an Augment. I was their leader infact."

"So... This... You... Everything I know and Asher knows about you is a lie?"

"I had to hide, but the way I have acted, the way I have treated you, that is real."

"Oh, too bad. I suppose it's impossible to fake being such an annoying prick all the time." McCoy teased. "So... How do I fight this?"

"You don't. That's it. It's a death sentence."

"Yeah... I refuse to believe that. If it's genetic, I'm going to map your DNA, see what's being targeted. I'll need a blood sample and I need to be aware of your symptoms. The IV is going to keep you hydrated, but you need to tell me if anything else happens."

"Very well." It was a long, somber conversation.

McCoy walked into the Officer's mess, where Asher was with Spock and Jim. "I'm putting Mr. Harrison on sick leave for the forseeable future."

"Is he that bad, Bones?"

"I need to talk to you, in private. Come down to my office. You can come too, Asher. I'm sure Mr. Harrison would love to see you."

"Okay, Daddy!" They followed him back to his office. Asher darted over to Khan.

The Officers and Captain walked into McCoy's office. "He's dying, Jim."

"Dying? Can you do anything?"

"I just don't know, Jim. It's complicated. It seems that Commander Harrison isn't what he seems."

"In what way, Doctor?" "He's an Augment, from the Eugentics Wars. It's a plague design to target and kill Augments."

"The Eugenics wars? That was centuries ago."

"I know. He and survivors went into stasis. Apparently he was found and brought out of it." " By who?" "Wouldn't say. Just said he altered his appearance, voice, everything really to hide from whoever it is."

"How was he exposed to the contagion, Doctor?"

"It must have been in the air on Starbase 14, where we stopped off. I don't know who put it there, but it would only have affected him."

Meanwhile Khan coughed, and Asher huddled into him. He wanted with all his little heart to make the man better.

Khan fluffed his hair. "Don't feel too bad... Asher."

Maybe he could make him better with his magic if he tried really, really hard. He nuzzled into the Augment's chest.

"...Asher, I feel really warm." Khan began breathing a little faster. "Maybe you should climb off." The plague was sapping his strength and he was weak as a kitten.

Fix the bad. Make the hurt go away. Warm spread through them both, but the warmth Khan felt now was... soothing.

"On second thought... it's kind of nice..." Khan muttered, leaning back and eyes fluttering.  
An alarm went off on McCoy's padd and he jumped. "Out of the way." He pushed past Spock and Kirk, heading out into the sickbay.

Asher was practically wrapped around Khan, his hands were glowing a soft golden color. Khan was stabilizing, the damage repairing. It was happening so quickly the instruments couldn't calculate what was happening properly, causing the alarm. The Agument was out of danger, but his body still was not fully recovered. What alarmed McCoy the most, however, was his son. Asher's expression was strained and pale. Using magic was draining, and yet his little boy was pouring every ounce of himself to heal this man.

"Asher? Asher are you okay?" McCoy laid a hand on his back and rubbed. "Asher, you're draining yourself. Take it from me, Cottontail. Take the energy from me."

Spock and Jim were immediately there, hands on the child, and he drew from them, taking all they offered and pouring it into healing the Augment.

Khan began to stir and breathe normally.

Strength flowed back into his limbs, and the sick feeling and weakness disappeared. "That's it. No signs of anything wrong," McCoy said as he took a reading," Asher, you can stop now, baby. Come on, stop." He was clearly worried about the strain on the child putting in such an effort.

Khan disentangled Asher's hands from himself and handed the child to Spock.

McCoy checked the Agument quickly. "Clean bill of health," he said before turning to his son.

Asher was exhausted, but otherwise unharmed.

He cuddled his son. "Oh, baby." "Is he all right?" Khan asked. "Worn out, but yes. He'll be fine with a good, long nap and a big dinner."

"I could feel him weakening when he did that... He shouldn't try it again, no matter what happens."

McCoy kissed his head and nodded. "I agree. As much as I'm grateful that he saved you, if I were to lose my son..."

"I would never have forgiven myself." Khan pushed himself up on hesitant feet.

Asher reached out a little hand for him, fighting to stay awake.

"I'm right here." Khan linked his pale hand with Asher’s.

"You made him better, sweetheart. You did it. You can go to sleep now, baby." He kept hold of Khan's hand.

Asher should decide first, because he sees that they're good together alreayd  
"I'll stay here, Doctor." Khan pulled a chair close.

"All right." He tucked Asher in and kissed his head. "I love you, sweetheart." "Love you, Daddy," he said as Nala jumped up beside him.

"Get some rest." He rubbed Asher's head.

"Kay." His eyes drifted shut, and McCoy smiled softly.

Khan leaned slightly against the berth.

Asher slept hard until McCoy came to wake him to eat dinner, even then he had to be picked up out of bed.

"I'm tired, Daddy." The child yawned.

"I know, baby, but you gotta have dinner. Guess what." "What?" "Uncle Spock and Uncle Scotty cooked for you." "Really?!" "Yes. I know you love it when they cook." "They cook the best!" he said around another yawn. "They do, and they made a big mess."

Asher smiled. "They always do."

"Yes they do. Come on. Let go see what they made for my little hero, huh?" "Yeah!"

Spock and Scotty had put together a roast of lamb and a variety of fruits and vegetables.

"There's the little hero," Jim grinned when they arrived. Asher gave them sleepy hugs and ate hungrily. After that he seemed to almost glued to Khan.

There were questions, of course. As Captain, Kirk had to verify that John Harrison had always been Khan and that he hadn't impersonated an existing Starfleet Officer.

Asher adorably called him Khan Harrison, which made him laugh.

"Khan Noonien Singh." He told Asher. "But you can call me Mr. Harrison if you want, because the rest of the crew shouldn't know."

McCoy poked his head in. "Asher, bathtime." He pouted. "Nooooo. Little longer? Pleeeease?" "Now, Asher Ray. You've already have five more minutes than normal. Come on."

Khan unwrapped his arm from the child. "Go on."

"... Can Khan give me my bath?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, Asher. That's not something you just ask someone to do." McCoy folded his arms.

"Oh, okay..." "Come on, baby. Maybe Khan will you read your story tonight instead." He turned mismatched eyes to the Augment pleadingly.

"Sure. I'll read you your story." Khan smiled. "Now go have your bath."

"Okay!" McCoy smiled and was soon washing Asher as he played in the water. "Asher, Daddy wants to ask you a question." "Yes, Daddy?" "Why are you so set on Khan, Cottontail?"

"He's mama!" Asher chirped.

McCoy stared at his son. "Daddy?"

"...Uhh... Well, how do you figure that, kiddo?"

"I... I felt it... when healing him."

"Well... Do you think he knows?"

"No."

"What are you going to do, Asher?"

Now that he looked at Asher he saw a little of Khan, and the left sea green eye matched the Augment's eyes, creating a beautiful contrast the bright, sky blue eye on his right that matched his own. The blond hair was from his side of the family from his mother, he had figured that part originally.

"...I don't know." Asher said quietly.

"Do you want to tell him?" He looked at his father and nodded. The slightly heavier feel in the air was broken by Nala coming and climbing into the tub with Asher and licking him and McCoy sweetly.

"Nala, you're too big!" Asher giggled as the water overflowed a bit.

McCoy chuckled, even as he got splashed. "Nala, out. Come on. You get cleaned in the workout locker room." She hopped out and shook off. So with extra time take to dry the bathroom, Asher had his bath, and McCoy called Khan. "I'm going to talk to him first, Cottontail, so you stay here with Nala." "Okay, Daddy."

Khan had been waiting in McCoy's stateroom. "What is it, Doctor?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I told you how Asher was 'born'. Well it seems his magic has identified his genetic mother."

"That's good." Khan thought for a moment. "It's me, isn't it?"

McCoy nodded. "Yeah... it's you."

"How would the aliens have gotten my DNA?"

"I was hoping you'd know. Look, I'm not gonna force you to be his mother. That wouldn't be fair to you, but... if you don't want to be... then... maybe you should look into transfering. He's attaching you and-"

"No, Doctor. Of course I want this. He's family."

"You realize he's gonna start callin' you 'Mama' and we'll be asked questions."

"We'll just tell them to mind their own business."

"His records will have to changed as well, though, otherwise if something were to happen to me he'd go into Jim's custody, but for now... go read to our son."

"Of course, Leonard." Khan stood and breezed past the doctor. "What story do you want, Asher?"

He held up a book card. "Peter Pan,... Mama."

Khan smiled and plugged the card in. "Peter Pan it is."

Asher was asleep before the first chapter was over, Nala asleep in her bed on the floor.

Over the next few days Khan and Asher took time to truly bond, and Khan had to adjust to the idea of being his mother.

He and McCoy had reached a turning point in their relationship as well. "So..." The Doctor questioned one night. "...Who is it that's chasing you?"

 

"Chasing me?" He smirked. "You mean besides Asher and Nala?"

"Smartmouth." McCoy rolled his eyes. "I mean... Who is it that has you running scared?"

He sighed. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"On this ship? It can't get worse."

"... Admiral Marcus."

McCoy's eyebrow raised. "Admiral Marcus? The Special Operations Commander?"

"The same."

"Why would he be chasing after you?"

"He's the one who woke me."

"Okay..." McCoy clearly didn't get it yet.

"He wanted to use me as his own super-solider and to create an army under his command... against the Klingons."

"...Woah... And you didn't want to, I take it. So you ran away."

"I did, and in return for my defiance... he killed the remaining 72 survivors of my people."

"I'm so sorry, Khan..." McCoy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems Asher is all I have left of family now."

"Hey, what am I? Not to mention the rest of the crew."

Khan sighed. "Maybe this was a bad idea. If he ever finds me you'll all be in danger, and if he learns about Asher... it might be safer if I transfer to another ship."

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere. Asher would be heartbroken. Not to mention you might be the only sane person here."

"I'm sure Mr. Spock will be very insulted, but wouldn't it be better for Asher to be sad that in Marcus' hands? I-" The door opened, and Asher ran in, jumping into Khan's lap. "No, Mommy! Don't go!"

Khan's hands went to the child automatically. "Asher, it's for the best. There are bad men after me. I want you to be safe."

He wrapped his arms and legs around his mother, shaking his head. "No!"

"Oh, Asher..." Khan sighed and held him close.

"Please don't leave, Mommy."

Khan closed his eyes. "Asher..."

The boy began to cry as he begged his mother to stay.

"Asher, shh... I could never leave you. Never." Khan murmured.

They were nearing the end of their voyage at last. The main officers all thought to reenlist, except for McCoy. He wanted to give Asher a life off the Enterprise, yet someone else had other plans.

The Doctor and his son woke up on a strange craft in the brig. "...What happened?"

"My apologies for this, Doctor." "Admiral Marcus? What happened? Where are we?" "Mommy?!" Asher called, clutching his father's leg.

"Welcome to the Vengeance. Section 31's flagship."

"Why are we here?" Security came into the cell. "You don't actually matter in all this, Doctor. Take the boy," Marcus ordered. "Stay away from my son!"

"This doesn't need to be difficult, Doctor."

"I said stay away from him! He's just a child!"

"He will not be harmed."

"What do you want with him?"

"His genetic code. That's all." Marcus stated. "He won't be harmed. Come here, Asher."

"No! I'm staying with Daddy!"

"...Let me go with him. If his DNA is all you want, there's no reason I can't go with you."

"If you insist on being difficult, McCoy, you'll have to be stunned."

"I won't be seperated from Asher."

"Very well. Stun him."

McCoy set his jaw as one of the guards leveled a phaser.

Asher darted out. "No!" "Asher." "I'll be good, just don't hurt Daddy!"

"Very well. Come along, child." Marcus turned away.

He followed the Admiral away.

McCoy pressed against the brig. "You'll be okay, baby! I'll come for you as soon as possible!"

Asher was in tears as they stepped into the lift. He was scared and unsure. He didn't know where he was or where his mother was, all he knew was this man had been going to hurt Daddy.

"Now don't do that. Crying doesn't help anyone and it can't help you."

He rubbed his eyes, sniffling. "I'm scared."

"Good. Being scared keeps men alive. It heightens reactions, prepares you to fight."

"I don't like being scared."

"No one does. It's a fact of life, though."

"I wanna go home."

"This is going to be your home. It's a starship - just like the Enterprise. You'll love it here."

"I wanna go home with Daddy back to Mommy and Uncle Jim and Uncle Spock."

"You can't. That part of your life is over."

"You're mean!"

"No. I simply am."

Asher glared at him the rest of the lift ride.

They stepped into the medbay and Marcus's doctor began running tests and taking samples.

He wasn't the most gentle, and Asher was not having a good day to start. The child finally pulled his arm free and smacked the doctor's hand. "No! You're too rough!"

"Doctor. Be gentle." Marcus commanded.

"Yes, sir." He reached for Asher again, but the boy moved away. "Gotta 'pologize."

"What?" The Doctor flatly asked.

"For being rough."

"...I apologize. Now let me work."

"Okay." Marcus smiled. He was definitely a McCoy.

When the doctor was done, Marcus took Asher's hand once more. "Would you rather eat or see your father?"

"I want Daddy."

"Daddy it is." Marcus agreed, taking him back to the lift.

McCoy rushed forward when Asher was let in. "Asher!"

"Daddy!" Asher hugged him at once.

"Oh, baby. Are you okay?" "Uh-huh." He looked up at Marcus. "I believe it's time you return us to the Enterprise, Admiral."

"Unfortunately, that's simply not possible. By now, we're nearer to Orion than to Earth. You'll be shown to your quarters soon."

"You... you kidnapped us?! Why?!"

"There's a war coming and I need men to fight it. I'm going to get them: One way or another."

"The hell are you going on about?! What's that got to do with us?!"

"Doctor, you're a clever man. You'll put it together."

"You said you-" He froze then yanked Asher into his arms. "Over my dead body, Marcus! He's a child, not a soldier!"

"Please, Doctor. One child alone isn't worth anything."

"You're gonna use his DNA, aren't you? You're sick, Marcus! Look in the past, see what happened with the Augments in the Eugenics War! You want to repeat that?!"

"I study the past, Doctor, and learn from it. Things will be different this time."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not. But I have no choice."

Meanwhile the Enterprise was en-route after the Vengence, heading for Section 31's headquarters. Khan had known Marcus was behind the disappearance of McCoy and Asher. He had caught the Admiral's spy confirming and had gotten answers from the man with Spock's aid when his own methods didn't get the results he wanted fast enough. They made no report to Starfleet, unsure of who they could trust.

Now Khan was pacing the bridge like a trapped animal.

They were all on edge and angry, even Spock's famed control seemed to slip some. The crew was geared for a fight. "We can't just go in blastin'. He might kill them," Scotty said, even though he wished they could.

"What can we do then, Mr. Scott?" Khan snapped.

"Need to distract him. Then a small group can sneak aboard and find Bones and Asher."

"...Distraction. I can do that." Kirk sat down. "Khan, you can get aboard that ship with Spock and a small party, right?"

"I can." "Captain, I believe it would be beneficial to bring Nala to track down Asher and Doctor McCoy."

"Spock, get them ready. I'll hail Marcus."

"Yes, Captain." They hurried out. "Admiral Marcus, this is Captain Kirk. Respond."

"Captain. We weren't expecting you."

"No I'm sure you weren't," he replied evenly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get on your way."

Scotty nodded to Kirk, signaling that the party was away. "I'm afraid that won't be happening, Admiral, though I don't envy what lays in store for you. Haven't even you heard it's unwise to cross a mother?"

"If you're referring to Khan, he wouldn't be a mother if it wasn't for me." Marcus calmly replied.

"But he still is a mother, and he is out for your blood, as is the rest of my crew. Oh," He gave a shark's grin to the Admiral, "And Asher's very protective pet tiger."

Marcus was unbothered. "I would love to introduce them to my men's phasers. And after your party betrays and murders both Khan and Doctor McCoy, Asher will be mine to mold. Helm, Warp Six."

"What makes you think they'd do that?"

"It's quite simple, Captain: Your men don't have to do it themselves. They just have to appear to." And the Vengeance was gone, taking the party with it.

"Sulu, Chekov, track them! Now!" Aboard the Vengence Nala led the way, sniffing for Asher and McCoy. "We're moving," said Spock.

"There are intruder defenses ahead. Be careful." Khan instructed.

Nala turned down another hallway.

Phasers burst out of the walls. "Target the arrays!"

They all opened fire, taking out the defense arrays. "We need to hurry. Come on. Marcus no doubt knows we're here."

They met heavy resistance. Their party began to fall. Khan, Spock, and Nala ended up backed up against a wall.

Nala roared and snarled, angry at being kept from her boy. Asher and McCoy weren't actually that far and heard her.  
"Daddy, it's Nala!"

McCoy rushed to the front. "There has to be a way out!"

 

"... Magic?" his son asked.

McCoy turned to him. "...Maybe. Do you think you could...?"

The boy nodded and focused as hard as he could. Slowly ice began to form around the doorframe. The force field began to flicker.

McCoy kept an eye on his son, looking for any form of weakness.

He didn't seem to struggle as he had when healing Khan. Perhaps healing magic was simply more draining. The field flickered out and died. "You did it, Cottontail!"

"Let's go, Daddy!" Asher rushed out.

"Asher, wait!" The boy kept on. "Nala!"

McCoy took the time to knock out a guard and grab his phaser.

He flew after his son. "Asher! Asher, wait, there could be danger up-"

He froze at the sight in front of him.

His son lay crumpled in the corridor. "No... No no no. No! ASHER!!!

Marcus loomed over McCoy, a phaser leveled on him. "Don't move."

"Please let me go to him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Dammit, he's my son!"

"Correction, he was your son." And the Admiral's finger clenched around the trigger.

He was tackled by a huge, heavy, snarled white blur, the phaser flying from his grip, and Marcus was treat to an up close and personal view of Nala's fangs.

McCoy rushed to Asher as Nala finished off the Admiral. "Nala! Where's Khan and the others?"

"Leonard?!" "Kahn! Here! Hurry!" He began looking Asher over, but his son didn't stir.

Khan and Spock ran around the corner. "Leonard! Asher!"

"Bastard shot him!

Khan took the boy in his arms. "We need to get back to the Enterprise."

Spock communicator chirped. "Enterprise to landing party." "Spock here, Captain." "Thank God." "Beam us up, Captain. Asher is injured."

As soon as they materialized, Khan and McCoy were running.

They careened into sickbay. "Nurse, get a regenerator bed NOW!" McCoy bellowed.

Chapel rolled out the regenerator bed and opened the door.

He put Asher in it. "Come on, baby, please. Hold on," he pleaded, his eyes burning with tears.

Khan hugged the doctor gently. "He'll pull through."

Nala shoved her head against his chest and groaned, trying to comfort him as well. "He's so young."

"He's your son, Leonard. He was born tough."

"He's your too, but... I've seen phaser shots take down grown men..."

"He will be fine, Leonard. Go lie down. I'll watch over him."

"No. No I need to stay."

"Very well, but at least sit down. You've had a trying week."

"Fine." He pulled up a chair, and they kept vigil over their son.

McCoy found himself asleep at some point during the night. When he woke, Khan's arm was in the regenerator with Asher.

"Khan, what are you doing?"

"Giving Asher some of my blood."

 

"...Why? Do you even have the same blood type?"

"Because my blood can help him heal better." Khan explained. "It should wake him up."

Both were keep watching over their son as hi eyes began to open. "Daddy? Mommy?"

"Asher!" Leonard wrapped his arms around his son. "Are you all right?"

"My chest hurts, Daddy."

"That's expected, darling. You're going to be fine." Bones cooed.

He held up his arms, wanted to be held.

Khan and Leonard wrapped him close.

Nala trotted over and groaned happily, chuffing up at her boy.

"Hey, Nala." Asher smiled.

She rose on her hindlegs, using Khan as a support, and began licking the child.

Asher responded with childlike laughter and attempts to push her away.

She groaned and kept licking. "Happy to see him, girl?" McCoy crooned.

"We all are." Khan petted her.

Morale skyrocketed with Asher's recovery, even as Jim wondered how to explain any of this to Starfleet.

"Admiral Marcus dead, black operations, Khan Noonien Singh... I'm not writing this report."

"Captain, we have to report something at the very least," Spock said.

"How are we supposed to explain this in a way that makes sense at all!"

"I am... uncertain."

"Great. Thanks, Spock."

In the end Jim reported nothing. Marcus and his crew were listed MIA, and the Enterprise finished her five-year mission. Over the years they had several more wild and dangerous adventures, but the now twenty-five-year-old Asher was certain that he had never been more afraid now as he prepared to tell his parents just who it was he had started dating.

I'm ready to wrap this up so lets get in some adult moments and end it

Khan and Leonard had settled into a companionable, homely kind of relationship built on mutual arguments and affection for Asher. They stayed in the same apartment, but as far as Asher knew, it was more of a roommate situation than a relationship.

Still they made it work and seemed to get along for the most part. They welcomed him with the usual hugs.

"Come in." Khan pulled him inside. "It's been too long: Look how big you've grown."

"Mom, you saw me last month, and I called yesterday to see if I could come over today."

"So what? It’s always too long." Khan steered him inside. "No Nala today?"

"No, she went out to the groomers today for a pamper day. Uncle Jim took her for me. He was going to take her for a treat after, too, so it gave me time to come see you." "You said you had something to talk about, Cottontail?" He nodded. "Yeah, Dad. It's about who I've been dating."

"That serious already?" Leonard pulled a pan of brownies out of the oven. "What the...? Khan, did you put caramel on top of my brownies?"

"Yes, because that's Asher's favorite." "Khan!" "I'm no sorry!" The young man sighed. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Asher? We're listening."

"You... might want to sit down."

Leonard and Khan exchanged glances and sat down at the table.

"Baby, did something happen?" "No, Mom. I just... this is gonna be a bit of a shock is all."

"Well... I guess we're braced."

"i'm dating.... well it's... it's..." He sighed. "It'

"It's Spock."

"Spock?" You could have heard a pin drop.

"... Yeah. Spock."

"Well... It could be worse, Leonard."

"How? How could it be worse? Enlighten me to how it could be worse than our son dating my sixty-year-old friend!"

"Our son dating your younger, very human friend, who will age and die long before him." Khan easily replied.

"Good point." Leonard agreed. "It's still not great."

"I know it's not your picture of ideal, but I'm happy."

"That's enough, Asher." Khan smiled. "You should always be happy."

"Thanks, Mom. Dad?"

"I just want you to be happy, darlin'. I guess that means I'll have to get used to Spock."

"At least you know him."

"Yep. And I never would have guessed this would happen."

Things were awkward between Spock and Leonard for a while, but when he saw how the Vulcan truly loved Asher, showing it in his own subtle ways, invisible to those who didn't know him well, he finally accepted. Of course he still wasn't totally prepared for Spock to come to him and Khan and ask for their permission to take Asher as his bondmate and husband.

"...Well, that's old fashioned of you." Leonard told Spock. "You have our permission, of course."

"I know accepting me has not being easy for you, Doctor, so I wished to put you at ease about my intentions."

"Well... The term Cradle-Robber comes to mind."

"I suspected at much." "Get going, you hobgoblin." They had a simple ceremony with a mix of human and Vulcan traditions, and after three years of marriage Asher made an announcement at Christmas with the whole gang together. "Everyone, I do have one last thing to say before we head to bed." They all gave him their attention, and he smiled happily at Spock. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
